La pareja perfecta
by Caliope Nox
Summary: No importa lo sola que estes, o lo diferente que te sientas siempre encontrarás a alguien a tu medida.
1. chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mikasa estaba cansada. Realmente agotada de escuchar día sí y día también a su querido hermano Eren hablar de sus dos temas favoritos.

El primero era Annie. Esa rubia amargada que su dulce hermano llamaba novia.

El segundo "No name" la banda que su hermano idolatraba.

Suspiro por octava vez en esa noche al escuchar como le contaba a su madre que Annie le regaló el nuevo álbum de "No name" por su aniversario de 18 meses juntos y decidió pasar inadvertida.

Su madre, dulce y bondadosa mujer, no paraba de insistir en que necesita un novio y que no podía pasar sus días estudiando o leyendo libros viejos en su alcoba.

Pero Mikasa era feliz así. No quería un novio, no sabría que hacer con uno. No le gustaba salir a bailar, ni a beber. Ella prefería pasar su tiempo leyendo o en el gimnasio.

Sabia que era todo menos femenina. Era cinta negra en Karate y estaba comenzando a practicar boxeo. Leía novelas de misterio y ciencia ficción y su atuendo normal eran jeans y camiseta.

No sabía maquillarse y no usaba tacones. Era como Eren mencionaba a menudo un hombre con tetas. Ese comentario le solía dejar hematomas al menos semana y media.

"Mikasa cariño la próxima semana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu abuela, invita a tu novio, ese chico guapísimo que te trajo el otro día"

Maldita sea la hora en que su jefe se ofreció a llevarla a casa, obviamente no era su novio. Levi Akerman era el dueño de la cafetería donde trabaja medio tiempo desde hacía un par de meses.

"Madre, el es mi jefe. No mi novio"

No podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo y que sin duda alguna gran parte del éxito de esa cafetería era su atractivo pero era seis años mayor que ella y obviamente no le interesaría salir con una chiquilla como ella.

"Hija es un hombre atractivo y a simple vista responsable y amable. Deberías conquistarlo"

Amable. Casi río para si misma. Si su jefe era amable ella era una dama. Era gruñón y de pocas palabras. No sonreía nunca y pocas veces lo había visto sin ojeras y el ceño fruncido.

"Mamá, es Mikasa. Es imposible que ella conquiste a un tipo asi. No creo que le gusten los hombres con tetas como ella"

En esa ocasión el golpe salió de la delicada mano de su madre y una mirada de advertencia lo acompaño.

"Mikasa es hermosa, cualquier hombre inteligente la amaría"

Suspirando se despidió y abandono la mesa donde desayunaban. Debía ir a la preparatoria y después a trabajar y pensar en si era o no hermosa no era relevante.

Estaba a punto de llegar tarde.

.x.X.x.

Bienvenidas a esta nueva locura. Mi fandom es Harry Potter pero decidí que me regalaría de cumpleaños que es en mayo, una colección de historias de mis parejas favoritas o las que llaman mi atención sean del fandom que sean.

Hoy comencé a publicar este Levi x Mikasa que está también en wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo.

Espero sea de su agrado y que me regalen comentarios...

se despide una entusiasmada

 ** _Nox_**


	2. Capitulo 2

Levi miraba fijamente la barra de su cafetería, le había ordenado a Sasha limpiarla a fondo y aún así notaba la suciedad pegada a la madera. Si algo detestaba era la suciedad.

Era inadmisible para un café de su prestigio estar sucio.

Sasha era excelente con los clientes, amable simpática y sonriente pero un desastre en las cuestiones de limpieza o simplemente llegar puntual.

Por el contrario Mikasa era ordenada, inteligente, pulcra y puntual pero su rostro solemne no variaba mucho su expresión, alguna suave sonrisa a los clientes asiduos o a los niños y una voz dulce pero firme.

Tenia bastantes admiradores pero mantenían una distancia amplia de ella. Era bastante intimidante para ser una mocosa de preparatoria.

"Mikasa, limpia la barra"

La limpiarla el mismo pero tenía un compromiso impostergable esa tarde y todo el café quedaría a cargo de la loca de Hangi.

"Y vigila a la cuatro ojos… si se excede detenía, entre más sangre mejor"

Vio una sonrisa diminuta en los labios rosas de Mikasa y como comenzaba a rociar desinfectante y limpiar con toallas de papel.

"Como ordene jefe"

Miro su café unos minutos más y salió con la imagen de Mikasa y Hangi en una guerra de miradas, no necesitaba quedarse a ver el resultado. La cuatro ojos no tenía oportunidad contra la mocosa.

Hacia tiempo que no dejaba el café temprano y sabía que después de ver a su madre la paz de su vida estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Desde hacía un año su madre intentaba que buscará una esposa algo que no quería y que no había hecho apenas tenía 24 años.

Pero aparentemente su madre estaba ignorando sus deseos y había decidido que esa tarde conociera a "Petra" la maravillosa y dulce hija de una amiga suya que casualmente era un par de años menor que el y soltera.

Estaba seguro de que esa noche la chica saldría huyendo. Después de todo era consciente de sus muchas manías y de su poco carisma.

Dudaba que esa chica soportará la cita completa, río con acidez y aparco la moto frente a la casa de su madre.

El infierno estaba a punto de desatarse cuando su madre viera su facha del día pero estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, sería el mismo y si a ella le disgustaba pues que se joda

.x.X.x.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Mikasa estaba tremendamente aburrida, era su día libre en la cafetería y su hermano Eren estaba en su alcoba con su amigo Armin, ambos gritaban como dementes con algún videojuego y como banda sonora No name llenaba el ambiente con sus canciones.

Claro que eran buenas canciones, le gustaban pero no era una fan. Le dio vuelta a la página de su novela y noto que estaba a solo tres del final. Suspiro de nuevo y bajando el libro cerro los ojos.

Quizá su madre tenía razón, necesitaba a alguien. No un novio, no eso definitivamente era imposible para una chica como ella, necesitaba una amiga.

Pero nunca había tenido suerte con eso tampoco.

Las chicas de su clase la evitaban y no lograba encontrar temas de conversación con ellas. No sabía nada de ropa, zapatos y menos maquillaje.

Era deprimente pero estaba sola, la única chica que era amable con ella era su compañera Sasha, pero no podía llamar a eso amistad.

Miró el reloj junto a la cama, once de la mañana de un sábado. Estaba aburrida y le quedaba un largo, muy largo día de aburrida soledad.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando lo escucho, el sonido de su teléfono móvil la regreso a la conciencia y respondió con voz adormilada sin ver el número en la pantalla.

"Mikasa, habla Levi, se que es tu descanso pero la idiota cuatro ojos no llego a su turno y estamos llenos. ¿Puedes venir?"

Mikasa sonrió, bienvenida una tarde en el trabajo si eso la sacaba de su aburrimiento

"Claro jefe, estaré allí tan rápido como pueda"

Comenzó a desvestirse aún con el teléfono en el oído y espero escuchar la voz de su jefe mientras buscaba un pantalón negro limpio y su camisa del uniforme.

"Gracias Mikasa, la próxima discusión que tengas con la cuatro ojos siéntete libre de dejarla inconsciente como mínimo"

Tras esas palabras la llamada termino, corrió a la ducha y luego de asearse en tiempo récord cepillo su cabello y se vistió. Algunos minutos después salió de su casa con tranquilidad.

Un paseo en autobús y una pequeña caminata y estaba llegando a su trabajo. Observo mientras caminaba a la parte trasera por su delantal como Sasha coqueteaba con un chico moreno de cabeza rapada.

Su jefe, que por el contrario del día anterior en que vestía como la fantasía febril de una adolescente con gusto por los tipos malos usaba una camisa gris con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos y unos jeans azules con zapatos negros. Su ropa normal y elegante en el café.

Lo vio terminar de servir un capuchino a una chica que lo miraba fijamente sin disimulo alguno. Era rubia, con un escote tan profundo que un mal movimiento y seguramente sus pechos se desbordarían, su rostro maquillado con esmero y una sonrisa coqueta que su jefe cómo siempre ignoraba mientras entraba a la cocina.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Si una chica despampanante no tenía oportunidad con un chico atractivo ella aún menos. Tan simple y poco femenina como Eren siempre le recordaba.

"Gracias por venir, podrías atender a la pelirroja que entró. Si pregunta por mí no estoy y Mikasa… puedes ser tan antipática como quieras."

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el susurro de su jefe. Al parecer se negaba rotundamente a dejarse ver por esa chica vestida de rosa de cabeza a pies.

"¿Quién es ella?"

Escucho una maldición murmurada y luego como chasqueaba la lengua.

"Mi madre arreglo una cita para mi ayer. Esa chica no entiende que no me interesa"

Mikasa río bajito ante el tono de súplica implícito y decidió ser completamente irritante con esa chica.

"Te costará un café irlandés y los detalles de la cita jefe"

No espero respuesta de su jefe y se marchó a paso lento ante la chica que miraba impaciente por el lugar.

"Buen día, bienvenida, ¿Qué le sirvo?"

De cerca podía ver lo bonita que era la chica, cabello brillante y bien peinado, maquillaje natural y ropa de apariencia costosa. Incluso sus uñas estaban perfectamente pintadas.

"Dile a Levi que lo esperó"

Mikasa enarco una de sus cejas con disgusto. Era una niña rica y maleducada.

"No es posible señorita, mi jefe no se encuentra disponible para usted"

Claro que su elección de palabras fue intencional. Su jefe no quería estar disponible para una chica como esa y estaba segura que no era de su tipo.

"Como te atreves mocosa, es mi novio. Obviamente siempre está disponible para mi"

Esbozo una sonrisa llena de cínica diversión antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No creo que usted sea su novia, no tiene el tipo de chicas que suele traer. Ellas se ven bastante… inteligentes"

Sin alterar sus expresión vio a la pelirroja chillar indignada y comenzar a despotricar insultos hacia su persona y con intenciones de abofetearle.

"Discúlpeme señorita, pero le tengo que pedir que se retire. Esta clase de comportamiento vulgar no aceptable en nuestra cafetería, en caso de que se niegue tendré que llamar a la policía"

Segundos después una indignada pelirroja salía gritando del lugar y una tranquila Mikasa entraba a la cocina donde su jefe a escondidas había visto toda la escena mientras preparaba el café irlandés que a Mikasa le encantaba.

"Jefe… ¿De verdad fue a una cita con ella?"

Levi la miró de mala manera pero sabía que no estaba en posición de mandarla a la mierda por meterse en sus asuntos, el mismo la metió en ellos, le entrego la bebida y tomo aire para hablar, Sasha podría atender a los clientes unos minutos.

"Fue una jodida pesadilla, terminé con una costilla adolorida y el tímpano a punto de reventar al viajar en la moto. Terminamos comiendo en un ridículo bistro con pésima comida y precios por las nubes. No paro de hablar ni un maldito minuto, ropa, zapatos y no se que jodida rutina de belleza y como mi look es tan genial que sería la envidia de sus compañeras de universidad… te lo juro Mikasa esa idiota debe haber llegado a planear la boda aún cuando la mande un taxi a su casa y le dije que no me interesaba salir de nuevo"

La risa de Mikasa lleno la cocina al ver el rostro desesperado de Levi, obviamente esa clase de chica no era su tipo pero el si era el de ella, en cuanto se calmó lo suficiente bebió otro sorbo de su café y sonrió.

"Supongo que entonces esa chica volverá, tendré que pedir además un trozo de tarta y el café la próxima vez"

No podía culpar a la chica, su jefe era atractivo, quizá no muy alto, ella misma lo superaba en un par de centímetros, pero esos ojos azules eran muy bonitos incluso con ojeras. Pero apreciaba a su jefe, era justo y pese a sus manías por la limpieza y ser un poco amargado podía charlar con el de vez en cuando amablemente y por dios que hacía el mejor café del mundo.

"Claro, incluso la horneare yo mismo si esa chica se mantiene lejos de mi"


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Desde el incidente con Petra algo había cambiado entre Levi y Mikasa. En los momentos en que el ajetreo era nulo solían beber un café y charlar sobre libros y cine.

Habían descubierto que solían leer el mismo tipo de libros y tenían largas discusiones sobre las tramas intrincadas de algunos de ellos mientras tomaban una taza de café irlandés y un trozo de tarta.

Sasha solía mirarlos risueña pero no comentaba nada al respecto. Estaba segura de que entre su jefe y Mika no había nada, al menos no aún.

Pero pronto se darían cuenta de que era el uno para el otro. Sonrió y aparto la mirada. Suficientes ideas románticas a costa de otros por un día.

Levi permanecía sentado en la barra cerca de la caja mientras Mikasa limpiaba la barra con esmero cuando el teléfono móvil de él comenzó a sonar.

"¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?"

Respondió con fastidio mientras miraba por el ventanal a una pareja de ancianos caminar lentamente tomados de la mano.

"Se acabaron las vacaciones enano, quieren que grabemos un nuevo álbum pronto y más de una docena de presentaciones en vivo"

Levi amaba componer música. Era un don con el que estaba más que feliz pero odiaba las presentaciones en vivo. Odiaba la idea de no tener privacidad y aún más la de ser acosado constantemente.

"Joder cuatro ojos, lo primero dalo por hecho, lo segundo no me apetece"

Sabía que siempre estaba el riesgo de que alguien los reconociera pese a los disfraces y mas de una vez quiso renunciar pero había algo que se lo impedía.

"Sabes que firmamos un contrato enano, no es una invitación. Tendremos esas presentaciones"

Lo hacía por Erwin, por Mike y aún que lo negaría siempre también por la cuatro ojos de Hangi. Eran sus amigos desde siempre y era su sueño. No quería ser el quien se los negara.

"Jodete mujer, avísale a los otros y nos vemos en casa de Erwin"

Colgó y suspiro con cansancio. Bienvenida la locura volver a ser el vocalista de "No name" y adiós a la vida tranquila.

"Jefe, los granos de café que se ordenaron la semana pasada están por terminarse"

La voz de Sasha lo saco de la profundidad de sus pensamientos y anotó mentalmente ordenar un poco más para el siguiente pedido, al parecer si eran del gusto de sus clientes.

"Gracias Sasha"

Levi vio a Mikasa caminar hasta un grupo de chicas y servir sus bebidas. La diferencia entre ellas, maquilladas hasta el punto en que no se sabía que era real y que no con el rostro puro de Mikasa era abismal y sin duda su empleada resultaba más hermosa a la vista.

Sabía que sus amigos lo tachaban de raro, era un famoso cantante después de todo pero se negaba rotundamente a mostrar su rostro y menos aún a dejar a una fan entrar a su camerino.

Aun menos tener una aventura de una noche con alguna de ellas como Mike e incluso Erwin habían hecho más de una vez. Pero Levi valoraba su privacidad y sobretodo odiaba a las mujeres superficiales.

No negaba quela belleza era importante pero el prefería una mujer inteligente, culta y elegante que se maquillara y vistiera para si misma y no para los demás. Que no dependa de su lindo rostro para lograr sus objetivos y que entienda que la belleza física es efímera pero un alma hermosa es eterna.

Mas de una vez lo tacharon de gay por no prestar atención a las mujeres que se lanzan sobre él pero realmente no provocaban nada en el.

Quizá era como solía decirle Erwin, la chica indicada aún no llegaba a su vida.

"Jefe, aquí está el libro que me prestó"

Vio a Mikasa ya preparada para irse tendiendo le su copia de "El Halcón Maltés"

"Me sorprende que ya leyeras completo, ¿Qué te pareció?"

Mikasa se recargo en la barra y le sonrió un poco.

"Magistral, me enamore de la trama y no pude parar de leer hasta que llegue al final"

Levi sonrió ampliamente, ese libro se lo había dado su padre antes de morir y Gran parte de su gusto por la literatura de misterio era gracias a su padre y las historias que le leía cuando era niño.

"Es uno de mis favoritos"

Mikasa no pudo evitar sofocarse un poco, esa sonrisa honesta en los labios de su jefe hacía brillar sus ojos azules intensamente y le costaba bastante controlar el rubor que comenzaba a sentir en sus mejillas.

Maldito sea su jefe por ser tan atractivo y maldita sea ella por no ser inmune a él.

"Nunca había leído novelas de misterio, ahora entiendo lo que me estaba perdiendo"

Mikasa siempre mantenía un rostro tranquilo, una expresión neutra salvó en ciertos momentos en que una sonrisilla se colaba a sus labios, justo como la que Levi observaba fascinado. Además casi podía jurar que un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Esa tarde mientras su empleada se marchaba se dio cuenta de algo. Mikasa era hermosa. Mikasa era inteligente. Mikasa era la única chica con la que le gustaba charlar y aterrado comprendió que Mikasa estaba comenzando a gustarle.

Y mucho.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Esa mañana Mikasa despertó sumamente tarde gracias a que el despertador de su habitación no sonó. Apenas tomo el tiempo suficiente para vestirse y tomar su mochila y las llaves de su casa.

Llego más de veinte minutos tarde a clases y discutió con su hermano menor por su estúpida broma, estaba segura de que había sido el quien apagó su alarma.

Después de todo su madre lo había castigado el día anterior por acumular demasiados retardos y lo había comparado con el historial de perfecta asistencia de Mikasa.

Si algo odiaba Eren era que su madre los comparara. Aunque solo cuando el llevaba las de perder.

Había olvidado su dinero en casa y había pasado hambre el resto del día. Al menos hasta que esa tarde había compartido una taza de café y un trozo de tarta con su jefe antes mientras discutían un libro que estaban leyendo en esos días.

Habían acordado leer un capítulo al día y especular sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir. Había disfrutado la charla y la tarta fue la gloria a su estómago vacío.

Su turno se había acabado hacia unos minutos y ya se encontraba camino a casa cuando busco en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil sin éxito.

Cerro los ojos y maldijo a ese día con toda su alma, tarde a clases, sin comer, clientes realmente irritantes y de miradas pervertidas y además como guinda a la tarta tenia dos opciones.

Podía olvidar su móvil hasta el siguiente día o volver a la cafetería y rogar por qué su jefe no se hubiera marchado a casa ya.

Lanzó un gruñido irritado y volvió sobre sus pasos. Necesitaba su móvil o su madre seguramente se pondría como una loca si la llamaba y no respondía.

Vio la luz encendida en la cocina a través de la puerta trasera y por suerte aún no estaba cerrada con seguro. Pensaba reclamarle a su jefe su descuido en cuánto entrará pero el sonido de un piano la descolocó por completo.

Sabía que no era una grabación. El sonido llenaba el lugar con delicadeza, la melodía era hermosa y estaba segura de que el sonido venía del hermoso piano de cola negro que estaba al fondo de la cafetería.

Al parecer no era solo decorativo.

Camino lentamente y sus ojos se clavaron a la imagen ante ellos. Levi, su jefe, estaba sentado en el banquillo, sus dedos danzaban sobre las teclas con delicada firmeza.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados en clara muestra de que su mente estaba enfocada en la música. Mikasa tocó sus mejillas al sentirlas arder. Nunca había pensado en un chico como sexy pero el hombre tocando el piano ante sus ojos era irresistiblemente sensual.

Desprendía un magnetismo que obligaba a no apartar la vista. Su desbocado corazón latía intensamente y de pronto ya no más.

Su corazón se detuvo por completo cuando los labios de Levi se separaron y comenzó a cantar, boquiabierta Mikasa reconoció esa voz.

No era una fan pero podría reconocer donde fuera esa voz, varonil y profunda.

Mikasa permaneció congelada y sosteniendo la respiración mientras escuchaba esa hermosa canción en voz del vocalista de "No name".


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Momentos como ese eran sus favoritos, una noche clara y templada, el silencio profundo roto solo por el sonido del piano. Se sentía tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo.

Después de todo el tiempo libre que había tenido extrañaba su música.

La libertad que le proporcionaba dejar a sus dedos vagar por el piano o las cuerdas de una guitarra, exponer su alma en sus canciones y poder ser el mismo por completo aún cuando ocultarla su rostro para ello era similar a extender sus alas y volar.

Esa noche tocó sin prisas creyéndose solo en su cafetería y cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron permaneció petrificado.

Tenía público.

Mikasa.

Mikasa lo miraba boquiabierta desde la puerta de la cocina, lo había escuchado y seguramente sabía que él era el misterioso vocalista de no name.

Su secreto se acababa de ir a la mierda.

Se levantó lentamente del banquillo, casi temiendo asustar a Mikasa y paso a paso acortó su distancia de la hermosa chica que lo miraba asombrada.

Estaba seguro de que ella sería incapaz de divulgar su identidad si le explicaba su situación, confiaba en ella.

Cuando sólo unos pasos los separaban la escucho murmurar bajito sin lograr entender sus palabras hasta que vio los ojos grises aclararse y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"Jefe tu… tu eres él, el vocalista"

Quiso hablar, quiso explicarle que debía ser un secreto, que nadie podía enterarse pero su lengua adormecida se negaba a moverse, sus labios resecos no emitían sonido alguno hasta que un ruido sumamente raro escapó del estómago de la chica.

"Vamos Mikasa, te lo explicaré mientras cenamos"

La sonrojada chica tomo la mano que su jefe le ofrecía. Su cabeza era un lío, su estómago rugía por comida y su corazón se estaba volviendo loco de emoción al darse cuenta de que su atractivo jefe la estaba invitando a cenar.

Mikasa permaneció en silencio y Levi la miraba incómodo mientras aseguraba todas las puertas y colocaba en sistema de seguridad. Salieron de la cafetería y subieron al auto de Levi.

El camino fue silencioso y al llegar a un pequeño restaurante de estilo bohemio se sentaron frente a frente aún en silencio.

"La teoría principal sobre ti acaba de morir"

Mikasa rompió el silencio y sonrió, no podía negarse lo que vio y escucho. Su jefe era el famoso vocalista y negarlo no cambiaria nada.

"¿Cuál teoría?"

Definitivamente esa teoría era una mierda, el hombre sentado frente a ella era realmente guapo. Piel blanca, cabello negro y brillante, ojos azules y labios llenos.

"La teoría de que el vocalista es tan poco atractivo que debe ocultar su rostro, muy falsa evidentemente"

No era solo su rostro. Su jefe era elegante, varonil y mantenía esa aura misteriosa. Además era inteligente, culto, educado y algo cascarrabias pero con una amabilidad oculta.

"¿Soy atractivo?"

Mikasa río bajito, eso también tenía su encanto. Que el realmente no sé pensaba atractivo y no era arrogante sobre eso, su jefe era arrogante sobre su inteligencia, sobre su exitoso café, incluso sobre sus habilidades para limpiar pero jamás lo había escuchado jactarse de su atractivo.

"Eso dicen la mayoría de las clientas jefe, muchas solo van a verte y tengo que admitir que tienes tú encantó"

Levi sonrió al verla ligeramente sonrojada riendo ligeramente. Esa noche Mikasa parecía cansada y aún así muy bonita, ordenaron la cena y por primera vez fue consiente de que la camarera coqueteaba con el.

"Se que puedo confiar en ti, esto debe seguir en secreto"

Vio a Mikasa observar con el seño fruncido a la falsa rubia que le estaba mostrando bastante piel de su escote al servir su copa de vino y fijo sus ojos en su acompañante.

Después de todo ver a Mikasa era mucho más gratificante porque podía comprobar que no era indiferente a él.

"No diré nada, pero me gustaría saber ¿Por qué?"

Estaba segura de que si solo con su voz había llegado a maravillar a miles de personas si usará además su buena apariencia sus fanáticas se podrían duplicar.

"Me gusta cantar pero odiaría no poder tener privacidad, Hagi y Mike me convencieron de formar una banda en la universidad cuando el idiota de Erwin les dijo que yo podía cantar. La idea de las máscaras fue de Erwin, así podríamos continuar teniendo una vida normal fuera del escenario."

Mikasa tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutando muchísimo ese momento. Ver los finos modales de él le hacía preguntarse si era uno de esos chicos con padres ricos.

"Debe ser difícil ¿No?"

Pero tenía un toque de humildad y amabilidad que le parecía demasiado extraño en un típico snob. Además ocultar un secreto de esas proporciones debía ser demasiado agotador.

"Bastante, nunca pensamos tener éxito realmente, no a este nivel al menos. Hangi siempre decía que con suerte podríamos tocar en algunos bares en vivo, así comenzamos y un día un productor nos escucho. Luego fue un caos de presentaciones, entrevistas y reporteros intentando descubrir nuestros rostros"

Levi se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco al recordar los viejos tiempos tocando en pequeños bares, con disfraces ridículos idea de la idiota cuatro ojos.

"Prometo que guardaré tu secreto, el de todos en realidad, pero podrías darme tu autógrafo para mí odioso hermano, casi es su cumpleaños"

Eren estaría en tal estado de felicidad que por lo menos dejaría de molestarla un par de meses. Seguramente enmarcaría el autógrafo.

"Claro, gracias Mikasa"

No dudaba de ella. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de correr a los periodistas.

Terminaron su cena y Levi guardo su tarjeta a la par que tiraba sobre la mesa el papel donde la mesera había anotado su nombre y número de teléfono.

La sonrisa de Mikasa al ver la molestia de la rubia mesera al ser llanamente rechazada le duro hasta llegar a su casa.

"Gracias por la cena y traerme a casa"

Vio la luz de la habitación de su hermano apagada y supo que estaría donde Armin o Annie. Seguramente por la hora no llegaría a dormir. La luz de la alcoba de su madre si que estaba encendida y tenía la certeza de que la espiaba por la ventana.

"No podría dejar que volvieras sola de noche"

Levi se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ligeramente, no una sonrisa amplia si no más bien una mueca burlona.

"Tus fans enloquecerían, excelente cantante, atractivo y además un caballero, tengo tanta suerte… sería la envidia de todas ellas"

Mikasa río un poco mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Nunca había visto ojos de ese tono de azul. Oscuros y vibrantes. Nunca se creyó una cursi seudo poeta pero estaba segura de que lo más cercano a esos ojos era el cielo nocturno.

"Te tacharían de loca, recuerda… tan feo que debo ocultar el rostro."

Le encantaba la risa de su jefe, varonil y con un toque de algo que no lograba definir. Pero le encantaba.

"Me gusta más como están las cosas, sin que todas esas chicas lo sepan"

Miro sus manos y ocultó su rostro con su cabello mientras pronunciaba lentamente la idea que desde que lo supo rondaba su mente. Saberlo la hacía sentir especial en la vida de su jefe.

"¿De verdad?"

Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo al ver a la fría Mikasa ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

"S-si, es decir la cafetería sería una pesadilla llena de tantas chicas"

Pese a que lo intento el tono no logró ser natural y Levi no pudo pasar por alto su breve titubeó. Definitivamente no le era indiferente a Mikasa.

"Lo dudo, saldrían huyendo cuando les grite por ensuciar el suelo y adiós carrera musical"

Por el momento decidió no presionar a su suerte y disipó la tención del habiente con un chiste a su costa.

"Eso si es imposible, te apuesto lo que quieras a que incluso se ofrecen a limpiar, buenas noches jefe"

Aun con un casi imperceptible rubor Mikasa se despidió de su jefe con una brillante sonrisa.

"Solo dime Levi, hasta mañana Mikasa"

Lo vio marcharse y decidió que ese día era sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida. Había sido horrible al principio pero sin duda termino excelente.

Y entonces de repente se dio cuenta de algo, el asunto de disimular que le gustaba su jefe no había sido su prioridad esa noche y pese a no ser experta y haberlo hecho sin querer, había pasado la cena coqueteando con su jefe.

Con Levi.

Con el vocalista misterioso.

"Estoy loca, loca, realmente loca. ¿Acabo de coquetear con mi jefe?"

Murmuro incrédula mientras entraba a su casa y luego de unos segundos mirando a la nada decidió que no se arrepentía.

Le gustaba Levi y cada nueva cosa que descubría de él y estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

Le gustaba y pecando de vanidad podía jurar que era mutuo. Quizá la diferencia de edad lo frenaba pero poco le importaba a Mikasa.

Estaba decidida. Si el no daba el pasó lo daría ella.

.x.X.x.

 ** _Se muy bien que los personajes no mantienen sus personalidades al 100 porciento pero esto es un universo alterno y eso me da libertad de trabajar con personalidades diferentes._**

 ** _Aquí los padres de Mikasa no fueron asesinados frente a ella ni salvada por Eren, nacieron hermanos. Sin ese factor la personalidad de Mikasa da para desarrollarse sin ese insano amor a Eren que la deja ciega al mundo._**

 ** _Levi no vio morir a sus amigos, ni creció huérfano en las calles robando para comer. De nuevo no tiene ese miedo a perder a sus camaradas ni siente la necesidad de ser invencible para mantener viva a la humanidad._**

 ** _Aquí son libres de cargas más allá de una carrera musical secreta y las típicas inseguridades de una adolescente. Puedo convertirlos en la robótica Mikasa con solo una directriz y él tempano de hielo gruñón Levi pero honestamente... no me agrada la idea porque esto es algo ligero, un romance rosa para desahogar mi necesidad de escribir el amor dulce que no puedo incluir en Pandora._**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus comentarios y soy feliz de aclarar sus dudas siempre..._**

 ** _Nox_**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Levi noto los sutiles cambios en Mikasa los siguientes días, su ligero maquillaje que realzaba sus hermosos rasgos. Su nuevo y embriagador perfume y sobretodo su sonrisa llena de tímido coqueteo.

Aun estaba luchando con sus propias inseguridades respecto a la edad y su rudo carácter pero una vocecita en su mente le decía que Mikasa era una chica madura, inteligente y tremendamente sensual. Sería un idiota si negaba que le gustaba.

Decidió que esa tarde que ambos se quedarían juntos durante el cierre de la cafetería aprovecharía para invitarla a cenar. Lo medito un largo tiempo y decidió que bien podrían intentarlo.

No era la clase de hombre que miraba a hurtadillas y apartaba la vista sonrojado al ser descubierto. Tenía bastante confianza en sí mismo como para saber que Mikasa y él eran compatibles. Incluso sus pasatiempos eran similares.

"Mikasa… ¿Tienes planes después del cierre?"

Esa tarde paso lentamente para ambos. Habían bebido un té importado que llegará un día antes cuando el lugar permaneció tranquilo por un rato.

"Ninguno, solo pensaba ir a casa a leer"

Sonrió aliviada, aunque se había dicho que si era necesario ella daría el primer paso se sentía nerviosa de hacerlo.

"¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Quería invitarla a una cena tranquila, charlar y quizá después un paseo por la ciudad. Mikasa con ese sonrojó ligero en sus mejillas era adorable.

"Me gustaría mucho… Levi"

Sonrío complacido al escucharla decir su nombre y se marchó de vuelta a la cocina, estaban a punto de quedarse sin pastelitos de fresa y nata.

Decidió hornear algunos más y quizá unos de chocolate con frutos rojos, la noche anterior había visto la receta y no estaría mal probarlos.

Mikasa continuo el resto de la tarde atendiendo mesas en la cafetería que poco a poco se llenaba de clientes, siempre era así cuando su jefe, Levi, se corrigió mentalmente, comenzaba a hornear. El magnífico aroma atraía a los transeúntes de la concurrida calle.

Respiro profundamente el aroma de la cafetería, café, chocolate, un leve toque a te negro y el inconfundible aroma de sus pastelitos favoritos. Chocolate con frutos rojos. Una delicia de la que no gozaba a menudo.

Su madre ya no solía hornear nada y su abuela había fallecido unos años atrás, además no era parte del menú del café.

Una sonrisa amplia adorno su rostro y la alegría de notaba en su voz y andar, los clientes la miraban sonrojados hasta las orejas y varias mujeres comenzaron a sentirse celosas de las miradas que la chica recibía de sus novios.

Al menos hasta que el dueño del lugar salió de la cocina con dos charolas y Mikasa se precipitó a ayudarlo a colocarlas en su lugar. La mirada de Mikasa fue elocuente.

Las chicas se relajaron, al menos la mayoría. La hermosa mesera estaba interesada en el guapísimo hombre que parecer además de atractivo era un repostero celestial, los pastelitos eran hermosos y apetitosos. Casi tanto como el sexy hombre que le sonreía a la mesera con aire coqueto.

Los celos volvieron pero esta vez por atrapar a semejante hombre de ensueño.

Algunos suspiros se escucharon y más de una se levantó de su lugar para pedir un pastelito.

Quizá el chico estaba tomado pero a nadie le amarga un dulce mientras miras discretamente un perfecto y bien formado cuerpo masculino.


	8. Capitulo 8

Mikasa nunca se pensó como una mujer extremadamente afortunada, es decir ella era completamente normal. Una chica simple con una familia amorosa. No una belleza pero tampoco fea.

Siempre pensó que las cosas extraordinarias le pasaban a la gente afortunada. A aquellos nacidos bajo una estrella particularmente brillante.

Pero ella, la simple Mikasa no solo había tenido una cita con su atractivo jefe, el además era el hombre más misterioso del país que conquistaba a miles y miles con su voz.

Había sido una noche espectacular. Recostada en su cama, usando una confortable pijama y mirando el techo de su habitación sólo pudo sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

Todo había comenzado con una cena tranquila en un restaurante bonito, con media luz y velas en las mesas. Comida deliciosa y una charla tan agradable que aun recordaba el calor en sus mejillas al verlo sonriente y seductor.

Sus puntos de vista eran semejantes en algunas cosas pero también habían mantenido unos cuantos debates sumamente interesantes.

Había descubierto que la adicción de Levi a la limpieza era por un accidente cuando era pequeño. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando él era aún muy pequeño para recordar y su tío, hermano de su padre lo había cuidado desde entonces.

El hombre era dueño de un gran rancho ganadero y Levi solía ayudar con las tareas sencillas de la granja. Alimentar a las gallinas o recolectar huevos frescos para el desayuno.

Pero una tarde cuando tenía apenas seis años mientras jugaba con los hijos de la pareja vecina había resbalado en el corral de los cerdos.

Para un niño tan pequeño fue un shock enorme.

Caminar escurriendo barro y otras cosas por el patio mientras los otros niños reían había sido humillante.

Fue la última vez que jugó con ellos y también la última vez que se acercó a los cerdos. Mikasa suspiro un poco pensando en Levi, era un hombre interesante que disfrutaba conocer.

La noche fue tranquila y por la mañana los acordé de una canción de No Name la despertaron, su hermano estaba aparentemente despierto ya, sonrió ampliamente y observo el autógrafo que le regalaría a su hermano, era la foto de todo el grupo y las firmas que usaban para tales fines.

Sonriente y de un estupendo ánimo paso la mañana desde el desayuno familiar donde ignoro los comentarios de Eren sobre su novia y los de su madre exigiéndole que le presentara a su novio hasta el final de sus clases.

Había casi corrido al café y apenas entrar su buen humor se esfumó. Petra, la odiosa pelirroja estaba sentada en una mesa al fondo mientras Sasha tomaba su orden.

Se asomó a la cocina y no encontró a su jefe, se metió al vestidor rápidamente y ni un minuto después salía ya con su uniforme y delantal.

Un pequeño ruido la guio a la alacena y allí canastilla en mano estaba su jefe tarareando muy bajito una canción mientras colocaba ingredientes en ella.

"Buenas tardes jefe"

Mikasa sonrió un poco aun de mal humor por la visita de la pelirroja.

"Buenas tardes Mikasa, estamos solos ¿Sabes?"

Se sonrojo al ver la sonrisilla coqueta de Levi mientras colocaba una charola con fresas en la cesta.

"Petra está sentada en el café, Levi"

Levi se fijó en la mueca de desagradó en los labios de Mikasa. Estaba celosa y eso era bueno, lo malo era tener a la demente de Petra insistiendo en verlo.

"¡Carajo! Creo que con ella no funcionara nada más que decirle claramente que su personalidad es una mierda y no me interesa"

Pero no quería verla, definitivamente lo último que deseaba era un encuentro por más breve que fuera con Petra.

"Mierda de unicornio, de nuevo viste de rosa de cabeza a pies, hasta usa un ridículo sombrero con flores"

Mikasa rodó los ojos recordando su rosado y chillón atuendo. Podría reír pero estaba molesta, no quería a esa copia de Barbie cerca de su… trago saliva al darse cuenta de su pensamiento antes inconcluso.

"¡Joder! Me dará migraña de sólo verla"

No quería a Petra cerca, ni un poco de su Levi.

"¿Un café y tarta de fresa con chocolate blanco si la alejo de aquí?"

Levi la miró serio al escucharla ofrecerse para alejar a la pelirroja y sonrió un poco ligeramente satisfecho. Mikasa estaba celosa.

"Claro, hoy cenaremos donde tú decidas."

No dejaría a esa estúpida pelirroja cerca de su Levi.

"Trato"

Mikasa celosa solo podía significar que realmente a la pelinegra le gustaba y Levi no podía estar más satisfecho.

Mikasa tomo la charola con el pedido de la acosadora pelirroja y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a su compañera.

"Yo lo entrego Sasha, no te preocupes"

Caminó hasta la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada helada como un tempano de hielo.

"Aquí tiene su café"

Petra la recorrió con la mirada completamente molesta y apartó la taza de inmediato, no bebería algo traído por la maldita mocosa insolente.

"¿Dónde está Levi? Llámalo"

Ya había soportado bastante tiempo esperando a que el muy desconsiderado la llamara arrepentido de dejar ir a una dulce belleza como ella, era el momento de hacer algo.

"Durante su anterior visita se lo dije, mi jefe no está disponible para usted, pero si necesita que se lo aclaré un poco más… Levi no sale con chicas como usted"

Mikasa le hablo lento, amablemente pero destilando desagrado, esa tipa la irritaba. Era todo lo que le desagradaba en una persona y además intentaba conquistar a su jefe.

A su Levi.

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Su ropa para comenzar, Levi odia el rosa y las copias de barbie, su forma grosera de ser y tratar a los demás por continuar y para finalizar pregúntese hace cuánto tiempo leyó algo y que fue. Y las revistas no cuentan."

Mikasa se olvidó de la paciencia y hablo sin cortesía. Dejando en su voz claro como el cristal su desagrado.

"Tu quien demonios te crees mocosa andrajosa en su vida para decirme que él no querría salir conmigo…"

Petra se levantó de la mesa y encaró a Mikasa retándola, la madre de Levi le había dicho que era perfecta para su hijo y que sería la esposa ideal para el. Ninguna mesera idiota podría competir contra ella.

"La mujer que tiene una cita con él esta noche, ahora sí me disculpa la casa invita pero márchese mientras le queda un poco de dignidad"

Una vez termino de hablar la miró con burla, Levi era suyo, era ella quien saldría con él y también era ella quien sabía y guardaba su secreto apoyándolo en todo momento.

"Mocosa insolente te juro que me las pagarás, como si me creyera que una poca cosa como tú podría gustarle a Levi"

Petra intento darle una bofetada a Mikasa sin éxito alguno y sin saber cómo fue arrastrada por ella hasta la puerta del local.

"Que tenga excelente día señorita"

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Mikasa la vio marcharse furiosa y se encaminó a la alacena de nuevo.

"Se fue"

Levi estaba fascinado, Mikasa estaba preciosa ese día, incluso sin maquillaje y el sobrio uniforme del café robaba el aliento.

"Eres la mejor Mikasa, gracias"

"Es irritante, de verdad"

Contuvo una sonrisa satisfecha al ver con claridad los celos brillando en los ojos de Mikasa. Ella estaba tan interesada en él como Levi en ella.

"Te costará caro, incluso pediré postre"

En silencio volvieron al frente de la tienda y se dedicaron a trabajar mientras ambos sonreían un poquito mientras se cruzaban sus miradas.

.x.X.x.


	9. Nota

_Realmente siento muvho todo este tiempo de hiatus involuntario, se que a pasado demasiado pero no tengo ni una idea de que hacer con esta historia._

 _cuando comenzó tenia mil ideas revoloteando en mi cerebro pero cada que intento hacer la continuación termino sentada frente a una hoja vacía por horas sin saber que escribir o borrando infinidad de parrafos que no me convencen._

 _Por esa razón esta historia permanecerá en hiatus hasta que mis musas decidan trabajar en esto de nuevo._

 _La otra opción es convertir esto en un fanfic a petición, es decir en un mp o comentario díganme que les gustaría que suceda en el próximo capítulo y yo trabajaré en base a sus ideas._

 _Por ahora me despido con mucho afecto y les digo que últimamente vi muchos Dramas asiáticos y uno en especial me trae rondando la idea de una especie de adaptación pero no completamente fiel al drama, solo me gustaría tomar la base y trabajar con los personajes en algunas circunstancias que me hubiera encantado ver en el drama..._

 _Si les interesa leer algo asi les digo que el drama se llama "the Master's sun" y es uno de mis indiscutibles favoritos._

 _Por hoy me despido y estare esperando sus opiniones... en caso de realmente trabajar en esa adaptación sera un rivamika definitivamente._

 _ **Nox**_


End file.
